White Rose
by Turtle Child
Summary: Hana Himawari just moved, but she moved in next to Kurama, but she knows him a Shuuichi. Kurama helps show Hana how great her life is. But then Hana becomes possesed and kills people. Now Kurama must save her before something bad happens to her again
1. New Neighbor

White Rose 

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!  Sob.  The only thing I own is Hana, her parents, and my own dignity!  Okay…I don't even own my own dignity!  That is sad but I won't get into that now.  Some legal matter with selling my dignity-that's right not my soul, my dignity- to the devil!  Um…just kidding about that part!  ^-^;    

          Chapter One:  New neighbors

          "Shuuichi, we have new neighbors," Shori Minamino called to her son Shuuichi, or as he was known in the Spirit World, Kurama.  Kurama walked down the stairs from his room.

          "Shall we meet them?" Kurama asked.  Shori smiled and they walked outside.  

          "Hello!" Shori called to two adults.  Both of them turned simultaneously.  

          "Hello!" The woman on the right replied.

          "I'm Shori Minamino and this is my son Shuuichi," Shori said.  

          "Pleased to meet you," Kurama said shaking the man and woman's hands.  

          "My name is Kiki Himawari and this is my husband Kiyoshi.  Our daughter Hana is in the car," Kiki said.

          "How old is she?" Shori asked.

          "She turned 15 last week," Kiki said.  

          "She's the same age as Shuuichi," Shori said.  Kurama nodded and walked over to a car.  He saw a girl sitting in the backseat of the car.  He tapped on the window and the girl slowly looked up.  She rolled down the window.

          "Are you Hana?" Kurama asked.  The girl nodded.  "My name is Shuuichi, I'm your new next door neighbor."

          "Hi," Hana said very quietly.  

          "Shuuichi, why don't you show Hana around?" Shori suggested.  Hana opened the car door and got out.  Kurama noticed that Hana was wearing all white with the exception of black shoes; he also noticed that Hana had long black hair that went down to her waist.

          "Have fun dear," Kiki said.

          "Be careful," Kiyoshi said.

          Kurama showed Hana around, and then they stopped at a park.

          "What was your old town like?" Kurama asked.

          "It was Okay.  I got sick a lot so my parents decided that a change of scenery and stuff would make me better," Hana said.

          "Are you better?" Kurama asked.  

          "That's for you to decide," Hana said.

          "What do you mean by sick?" Kurama asked.  Hana tapped her head.

          "It's all in my head," she said.  She suddenly grew very quiet.

          "Sorry," Kurama murmured.

          "Don't be," Hana said.

          "We'll be going to the same school right?" Kurama asked, changing the subject.

          "Yeah," Hana said.

          "I'll walk with you," Kurama offered.

          "Okay, thanks," Hana said.  She smiled a little.  She checked her watch.  "It's getting late."

          "Let's go," Kurama said.  

          Kurama watched Hana go into her house.  As he touched the doorknob to his front door he felt a strong Spirit Energy.  It felt evil and made him uneasy.  He shook off the feeling and entered his house.

W00t!  That was the first chapter!  Okay, I want to make a sequel to this story.  So if I get 100 reviews I'll make a sequel!  Please review and be nice!  This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic!  Any flames will be used in a bonfire and I will invite my friends from school to roast marshmallows with them!


	2. I was sick

Disclaimer:  Read Chapter one because I'm lazy.

                             Chapter 2: I was sick

          "So after she went in her house you felt the energy?" Yusuke Urameshi asked.

          "Yes.  There was a sinister presence about it," Kurama said.  Kurama was explaining to Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, and Hiei about the energy he felt after showing Hana around.

          "Do you think it was caused by this girl?" Hiei asked.

          "I doubt it.  She's not stable," Kurama said.  He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he said.

          "What do you mean she's not stable?" Yusuke asked.

          "Well, she said that she got sick a lot in her old town and I asked her if she was better.  She told me to decide and then I asked her what she meant by being sick.  So she said it was all in her head," Kurama said.

          "So she's a crazy chick, you really know how to pick friends Kurama," Yusuke said.

          "She's not crazy," Kurama shot back.

          "How do you know that?" Hiei asked.

          "Just forget I said anything okay?" Kurama sighed.

          "Sure," Kuwabara said, "I mean we haven't met her yet."

          'Well, I'm going to leave.  I'm going to see if Hana or her parents need help unpacking," Kurama said.  And with that he got up and left.

"Hi Shuuichi," Hana said.  She was lying on her lawn reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Kurama asked sitting down next to her.

          "Silas Marner," Hana replied.  She closed her book and sat up.

          "I'm sorry if this offends you, but I'm curious.  How long were you sick and why?" Kurama asked.  Hana looked at the ground and started picking at the grass.

          "I was sick for two years.  I don't know why, I just was.  So my parents locked me up.  Being _there_ was a nightmare.  I cried myself to sleep for three months.  I was scared and I didn't have any friends.  After about half a year I started to make friends.  But some nights I would inflict self-torture on myself and I was eventually put in solitary confinement.  I was…insane.  I would talk to myself, talk to shadows, talk to anything.  But then one day one of my friends left.  She got better.  I decided if she could get better and leave so could I.  So after another year and a half I got better.  Then I moved here with my parents," Hana said very quietly.

          "Wow, I didn't know you were that sick…I mean…erm," Kurama trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

          "It's okay, I'm better now," Hana said.

          "We have school tomorrow," Kurama said.

          "Yeah, I got my schedule," Hana said.  She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Kurama.  He studied her schedule.

          "We've got all the same classes," Kurama said.

          "Really?  That's great," Hana said.  A big smile spread across her face.  Kurama smiled along with her, he couldn't help it.  When Hana was happy he felt happy.  

          "Shuuichi!  Dinner," Shori called out from the kitchen window.

          "I have to go, dinner," Kurama said.

          "Bye," Hana said picking up her book.  

          Before Kurama entered his house he took another look at Hana, who was absorbed with her book, and smiled.

          W00t!  Chapter 2!  I'm on a roll!  Again I remind you this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic so be nice!  It would be great to have constructive criticism.   My feelings get hurt so easily…poor me!  Err…must toughen up!  Rawr!  O.O okay, now I'm scaring myself…


	3. School

Disclaimer:  You know what I own and I don't

          These people I have to thank for reviewing:

          Nightfall2525:  Yay!  First reviewer!  I already said thanks in a review so I don't really need to say it again.  ^-^

          Random Rockstar:  W00t!  Panda!  Yes Kurama said, "Shall" and yes Hana was reading Silas Marner.  I have to read that…or else I'll forget.  And the Squirrel named Hana.  She thought it would be funny to have a crazy person named flower sunflower.

          Oh yeah, I had a little trouble with adding the chapters so Panda helped me!  Sorry if I confused anyone.  Oh yeah, my dear friend, the Squirrel, helped name Hana.  Her pen name is Onmyojitsu; she has really funny stories on there!  Read them!  Okay, on with the chapter!

                              Chapter 3: School 

          "Hey Hana," Kurama said as Kiki led him into the kitchen.  Hana waved as she drank her milk.

          "Hurry up or you'll be late," Kiki said.

          "No, she can take her time.  The school isn't that far," Kurama said.

          "It's okay, I'm done," Hana said.  She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

          "Bye dear," Kiki said.

          "Bye mom," Hana said walking out the door with Kurama.

          "Where was your father?" Kurama asked while they were walking.

          "He's at work.  He leaves an hour earlier since his work is farther away," Hana said swinging her back.

          "I see.  You know what?" Kurama asked.

          "What?" Hana asked.

          "Your birthday was last week right?" Kurama asked.

          "Yes," Hana said eyeing him suspiciously.

          "Maybe you and me can go somewhere to celebrate your birthday," Kurama suggested.  Hana smiled.

          "That would be fun," Hana said.

          "Where would you like to go?" Kurama asked.  Hana shrugged.

          "You pick the place," Hana said as they reached the school.  Almost immediately after they entered the schoolyard girls surrounded them.  They all pushed Hana away.

          "Shuuichi go out with me!" one girl cried.

          "No me!" another girl yelled.

          "I'm president of his fan club, he should go out with me!" a girl near Hana yelled.

          "Shuuichi I love you!!" several girls yelled.  Hana stared at Kurama who was lost in the sea of girls.  Eventually he found a way to push through.

          "He touched my arm!  Shuuichi touched my arm!" a hysterical girl yelled.  Kurama ran over to Hana and grabbed her wrist.

          "If we run into the school, they'll stop chasing me," Kurama quickly said.  He started to pull Hana towards the school.  Hana noticed as they were running to the school several boys were giving Kurama dirty looks.

          "_They all must be jealous of Shuuichi, with all those girls chasing him_," Hana thought.  They finally reached the school.  When they got inside Kurama sat down and rested his head against the door.

          "What was that all about?" Hana asked.

          "What do you think?" Kurama asked.

          "I didn't know you were that popular," Hana said.  Kurama glared at her, which made Hana laugh.  Suddenly Kurama's heart stopped.  (A/N: No he's not dying.  This IS a romance get it?)  Hana's laughed sounded so pretty to him.  

          "_This is so weird.  Why is Hana's laughing making me so nervous?_" Kurama asked himself.

          "Are you okay?" Hana asked.

          "Uh…I'm fine…just a little tired from running," Kurama said.  Hana rolled her eyes.

          "Sure you are," Hana said.  Then the school bell rang.

          "Time for class!" Kurama said.  

          "Oi, these classes are so boring," Hana said as they were walking to their last class.

          "Don't worry.  Biology is my favorite class.  As I say, save the best for last!" Kurama said trying to cheer Hana up.

          "You don't say that," Hana said elbowing him.

          "Fine you're right, I don't," Kurama said.  Hana laughed again making butterflies in his stomach.

          "Shuuichi!" a girl called from behind him.  He and Hana turned.

          "Um…hello Malin," Kurama said.

          "Who's this?  You've been with her since school started," the girl, Malin, said almost evilly.

          "This is Hana.  She's my new next-door neighbor.  We also happen to have the same classes," Kurama said.

          "Really?  Well, as long you're single I'm still available," Malin said.

          "I'll keep that in mind," Kurama said.  Hana noted the sarcasm in his voice, apparently Malin hadn't noticed.  Malin walked away, but not before giving a threatening look to Hana.

          "Ignore her.  Okay, the teacher lets us sit anywhere so you can sit next to me," Kurama said.

          "Good," Hana sighed.  She had been sitting next to girls who did nothing but give her dirty looks for even talking to their "Precious Shuuichi".  Kurama smiled.  "It's not funny."

          "I'm not laughing," Kurama said, defending himself.

          "You were smiling," Hana said.

          "You just amuse me," Kurama said.  Hana rolled her eyes.  They sat down together at a desk.  Several girls walked into the class giving Hana dirty looks.  Hana looked over at Shuuichi.

          "Ignore them.  They think we're going out," Kurama said.

          "Oh," Hana replied.

          "_Though, I wouldn't mind if we did go out_," Kurama thought to himself.  

          "Biology is my new favorite class," Hana declared walking home.  Kurama laughed.  Hana smiled.  She liked Kurama's laugh.

          "You like it only because you can't see the girls give you dirty looks," Kurama said.

          "Yup!" Hana said cheerfully, "Also because you're sitting next to me."

          "What's that supposed to mean?" Kurama asked, surprised.

          "You can help me if I have any trouble.  It's better than asking your little fan girls," Hana said.

          "True," Kurama said, his heart sinking. "_Maybe she doesn't like me in that way…_" He sighed.

          "You okay?" Hana asked.

          "Huh?  Oh yeah I'm fine," Kurama said.

          "Are you sure?  You're not sick or anything?" Hana asked.  She put her hand on Kurama's forehead.  

          "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me," Kurama said.  Hana put her hand down and smiled, "But we will be celebrating your birthday tonight."

          "Okay.  What are we doing?" Hana asked.

          "Uh…I don't know yet," Kurama murmured.  Hana stared at him.  The she shook her head.

          "Well I gotta go do my homework," Hana said and ran into her house.  Kurama smiled and started to walk toward his house. 

          "How was Hana at school Shuuichi?" Kiki asked from the kitchen window of her house.

          "She did fine.  We have all the same classes," Kurama said, "Um, I'm going to take Hana out to celebrate her belated birthday tonight, and I was wondering, what should I do?"

          "Well…before she was sick she loved to sing.  If you can find a place where she can sing that would be wonderful for her," Kiki said.

          "Hm…there's a karaoke place at a nice restaurant," Kurama suggested.

          "That would be perfect," Kiki said.

          "Okay, um…then I have to go make a reservation then!  Thank you!" Kurama said and ran into his house.  Kiki started to laugh.

          "What a sweet young man," she said to no one in particular.

          W00t!  Chapter 3!  I just learned in school about the three types of fiction books, Novels, Novellas, and Short Stories.  A novella is too short to be a novel, but too long to be a short story.  This fan ficcy is going to be a novella, about 6 or 7 chapters.  Hope you enjoy the rest!  ^-^


	4. A little continuation and Notes

MWAHAHA!!! It's meeeeeee! Okay, I've been hitting some serious writers block. But I've been working on a new chapter. But then my disk decides to be mean and delete the whooooole story, but I got it back after I realizes that I can upload it and stuff and yeah. SOOOOO…as soon as I conquer the writers' block you'll be enjoying a whole new chapter. So, um…if you want, you can give me some ideas to help me get on with the story for your viewing pleasure! It would help if I knew what I did with my disk too… Sorry bout that, mates!

Help me please! The voices inside my head don't help…but they make good points. And from the wise words from my school friend: Beer is retarded.

Hmmm…I have a little thinger here, for the story that I managed to remember from the debris that was once my mind. Owned.

Kurama looked out his window and saw Hana brushing her hair in front of her mirror. He could hear music coming from her room as well…

"_Move on move on/now the record's skipping/I won't forget I won't forget/the way you said/move on move on/there's no point in waiting…"_

Kurama had never heard that song before. "_Maybe I will pay Hana a little visit,"_ he did not noticed Hana standing at her window, wide open.

"Don't even think about it Shuichi," Hana called. Kurama stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yes mother," he said.

And that's all I remember. I'll think of more, I swear.

_Turtle Child…_giving you Turtley goodness!


	5. Lay your head

Disclaimer! I own nothing except Hana and anyone associated with her that wasn't featured in Yu Yu Hakusho. sob Don't worry. I own Kura-chan in my happy place, where legal matters don't exist. ;;

"Well Shuuichi. That is a lovely thing for you to do for Hana! You took my advice," Kiki exclaimed. Kurama grinned.

"It was a wonderful idea Mrs. Himawari," Kurama said.

"I'll go tell her, should she dress up?" Kiki asked. Kurama blinked and then shook his head.

"It's a nice casual place," he explained. Kiki skipped up the stairs to Hana's room. Kurama just stood at the door blinking at where Kiki was standing. Hana came down moments later in a sundress. She made a face at Kurama.

"My mom made me wear it. I hate sundresses with a flaming passion," Hana said.

"Now you two have fun. And be back by 10:30," Kiki said.

"Stupid curfews. Bloody hell, it's 8," Hana said.

"Bloody hell?" Kurama asked.

"Eh…picked it up at the hospital. A totally spiffy guy from England was there, and that was basically his whole vocabulary," Hana explained. Kurama smiled. They walked to the café.

"Gah, karaoke. Did my mom suggest this?" Hana asked when they got to the café.

"Um…yes," Kurama said sheepishly.

"Heh…" Hana replied.

"Well…sing then!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! You will! You can't be as bad as me!"

"Okay…fine!"

Hana stalked up to the stage area. She talked to the people on the stage before they all sang. She deliberately made herself last. After about an hour she was finally up to sing. She settled herself on a stool. Kurama leaned forward in anticipation.

"_Lay your head in my lap  
Let the sound of my laugh comfort you now here in the cold  
Your face gets wet as the drink slips from my hand  
The faster I drive the harder I cry don't worry I'll get us there  
And I look down at you  
You look up at me  
We're a real fucked up family  
We make it home this place is a mess  
The smell of cologne mixed with all that we own  
Not much I must confess  
I hold your hand as you slip from me  
As I watch your breath I say to myself one day this will all end  
And I look at you  
You look at me  
We're a real fucked up family  
All night I feel it inside  
But I know you're right as I begin to pack  
Without raising your eyes I hear you sigh oh you'll be back  
Because I look to you and you look to me  
We're a real fucked up family_"

When Hana stopped singing there was a long silence. Then applause. Hana smiled to herself and walked back to Kurama.

"You're good," Kurama said. Hana just shrugged. Kurama furrowed his brow. Something about Hana seemed very sad. She wasn't like that just a few minutes ago.

They had some coffee and some pastries in an awkward silence with a little bit of talk in between. Then they walked home.

"10:28…nice," Hana said looking at her watch. Kurama smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurama asked. Hana nodded.

"Thanks Shuuichi. It was very kind and thoughtful of you. I won't forget it," Hana said.

"Um…you're welcome," Kurama said. Hana leaned over and kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama blushed and touched his cheek. He watched her walk into her house before walking into his own.

"How was your date?" Shori asked as Kurama entered the house.

"It wasn't really a date. I was just taking her out for a belated birthday," Kurama explained. Shori smiled.

"Of course dear," she said kissing Kurama's other cheek. Kurama kissed Shori and walked up to his room. He looked over to Hana's house and saw that her blinds were up. He looked over but couldn't see Hana.

Hana's POV…kinda

Hana stared at her bottle of anti-depressants. It was newly refilled thanks to her father. She bit her lip and opened the bottle. She filled up a glass of water and took her prescribed dosage. She turned to leave her bathroom, which was nicely located as a "poser closet" in her room. Before she even reached the door she started crying and filled up another glass of water. She took all her anti-depressants. Then she opened her mirror and took all of her pills and took all the painkillers she had. She emptied four bottles, including her meds. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She looked out her window and saw Kurama in his room. Kurama looked over and waved. Hana waved back. Kurama looked concerned. He had every right to be. Kurama looked away and touched the cheek Hana kissed.

The room suddenly spun. Hana grabbed onto her bed. Kurama looked over at Hana's sudden movement startled him. She stood up and fell over.

"_I'm really going to die now,_" Hana thought as she hit the floor. She rolled over and started at the ceiling. It was spinning and it made Hana feel sick. She heard Kurama yelling in her house, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She heard more voices, but they all melted together. She felt Kurama grab onto her and shake her. She tried to look at Kurama, but he was going in and out of focus. It made her sick so she closed her eyes, hoping they would never open again.

And I'm ending it there. Fwehehehehe, cliffhangerish! Spiffy. Check back later for the next chapter thinger. Ha, try like next year at the rate I'm going with this story. Later kiddos.


	6. Cause I'm broken

     Hey, I'm actually updating!  I've had a lot of time to think about this chapter, since I've been away on vacation.  Tres fun.  So, I've decided for a little change, to make this chapter a song fic!  Yay!  So I'm going to be using the song "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee!  .  So, here it is.  Oh, and you know I only own Hana and her parents…and charas not in the show.

     Kurama sat uneasily on his couch watching music videos.  He was waiting for Hana's parents to come over to drive him to the hospital.  He wasn't paying attention to the TV, or anything for that matter.  But then he heard one song that captured his attention.  He stared at the TV, captivated.  He was shocked to see that the girl in the video looked like Hana.  He waited until the title and artist of the song appeared on the screen. 

     " 'Broken'…by Seether…featuring Amy Lee…" he murmured to himself.  He heard a knock on his front door.  It was Hana's parents.  He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.  Putting his hands in his pockets he felt something in one of his pockets.  He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper; he smoothed out the paper and stared down at an image of Hana.  She was singing, just a few hours before her attempted suicide.  As he opened the car door, the song he had just heard played in his head.

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

     Kurama stared out of the window of Mr. Himawari's car.  It was an awkward silence.  He watched all the children playing outside and young couples taking walks.  They all looked so happy.  But, Kurama wondered, were they all just alone and pretending to be happy?  Was that how Hana felt?  He wondered what she was thinking at that moment.  What she was thinking when she was with him.  What she was thinking before she emptied all those bottles of pills.

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

Kurama took Hana's hand.  She was asleep but his touch caused her to stir.  He looked around the hospital room.  There were few cards, only a few from his friends.  He could hear the heart monitor and oxygen machine Hana was hooked up to.  Kurama pulled a chair over to the hospital bed.  He stroked Hana's hair.  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Hana opened her eyes and looked over at Kurama.  He was looking out the window of her hospital room.  She reached for Kurama's hand.

"Shuuichi…"Hana said.  Kurama looked over.  He placed his hands on her face.

"Hana, I was so worried about you," he said.  Hana bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hana said.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Hana reached over to Kurama and pulled him close to her.  She let out a sob and then closed her eyes.

"I can't do this.  I'm not strong enough," Hana sobbed.  Kurama stoked her hair.

"You are strong enough.  Be strong for the ones who care about you," he said.  He held Hana until she fell asleep.  He could tell she was heavily medicated.  He slowly laid her on the bed and put the chair back to its original spot.  He silently shut the door, but not before he saw Hana hugging herself.  He frowned.  He didn't like that.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

"Are you ready to go home now Shuuichi?" Mrs. Himawari asked.  Kurama nodded.

"I know it's hard to see her like that.  Sadly, we've gotten used to that.  But…it was a shock to see that she would…do that again.  She went through two years of therapy in a mental institution, then we moved here, you know a fresh start.  But now this happened," Mr. Himawari said.

"Don't send her away.  It would be lonely without her," Kurama said.  He suddenly felt like a little child.

"Maybe just therapy this time," Mrs. Himawari suggested.

"But with our jobs, we would never have time to take her.  She's have to stay in an institution," Mr. Himawari said as they reached the car.

"I could take her.  I have a bike, and soon I'll have my license.  You could arrange it so her therapy would be after school and I could take her, I wouldn't mind," Kurama suggested.  He wanted to help Hana in the most desperate way.

"We'll talk to your mother about it," Mrs. Himawari said.  Kurama could tell she liked the idea.  According to his mother, Mrs. Himawari wanted Hana to have a relationship with him in the worst way.

On the car ride home Kurama muttered to himself the last line of the song.

"You've gone away.  You don't feel me here…anymore."

Well, wasn't that a sigh of relief!  Hana's not dead and she's getting help.  I bet you all thought I was gonna kill her.  But no, I'm not that mean.  Hey, tell me how you like the little change of a song fic instead of a regular chapter.  Later kiddos! 


End file.
